Guess Who?
by KittenRainbow
Summary: Oneshot. Mr. L meets Wolfie Mario for the first time. Luigi is blamed for what happens next. (Wolfie Mario belongs to me, okay?) Please R&R, if you will!


Luigi wished that he could say that it was a bright, sunny day here in Toad Town, but he could not, unfortunately, since the sun was not shining, it was covered by heavy clouds. There were no pretty butterflies in sight, and no delicious cookies were being eaten.  
_Strange..._  
It wasn't usual for that to happen. Not when his brother, the little wolf, was around. Usually, it would be the exact opposite. The entire place practically turned into Candyland when Mario was around. He had that certain air of innocence to him that could charm anybody, no matter who it is. His emotions (usually the strongest ones) could influence the weather.  
So if today was cloudy and grey, and it wasn't like that before...  
_Then that means something is wrong...I should go find him..._  
Luigi was having these thoughts while he was walking through Toad Town, when suddenly a Toad walked past him.  
"Some brother you are," the Toad remarked in a low voice.  
"What?" Luigi asked, turning around. But the Toad had left as quickly as he had come.  
_Huh...that was weird..._ he thought, still walking. _I wonder if he was talking to me._ He again looked for Mario, but he couldn't find him.  
He continued strolling along the Toadside Bakery. One of the customers was coming out of the shop holding some shopping bags with her son, when she caught sight of Luigi. She backed away from him with a sour expression on her face, as she pulled her son back. "I don't want you to go near that guy," she warned.  
"Hey...!" Luigi called, hearing her, but the Toad paid no attention, only left the bakery quickly with her perplexed son in tow.  
_What is her problem?_ he pondered the thought, walking on. _Why doesn't she want her son around me...? As if I would hurt him..._  
Luigi shrugged off the thought and moved on, although it kept bugging him. Why had those Toads been...rude to him? Did he do something wrong? He couldn't remember doing anything that would offend them...did he do something...?  
He was so lost in his thoughts that he accidentally bumped into someone.  
"Oh, I'm sorry!" he quickly apologized. "I didn't mean to-"  
"Hey, watch it!" the Toad he had crashed into snapped. "You got a lot of nerve, ya know that?"  
"Excuse me?" Luigi asked, surprised by this guy's attitude.  
"Don't play dumb with me!" the Toad interrupted. "I know all about you, bud. Hurting your own brother-how cold can you get?"  
"_What?!_" Luigi was appalled. "I would **never** hurt him! What are you talking about?!"  
"Like I would tell you! You know perfectly well what I'm talking about!" the Toad huffed, before storming off.  
_What is going on?! I don't know what he's talking about!_ Luigi asked himself in a panic. His blue eyes darted around frantically to find more Toads scowling at him in disapproval and whispering to one another. They seemed to be talking about the same thing.  
_They all think I've hurt Mario or something!_ he thought in shock. _Why would they think that?! They're crazy! I would __**never**__ hurt him, especially if he's in his wolfie form!_  
"I've gotta find Mario..." Luigi said to himself as he ran to the castle.

The castle doors slammed open. Luigi rapidly came in, breathing hard. The Toads who were there were a bit confused, if not surprised, but no anger flickered through their eyes. Apparently, they had not heard the "news" yet.  
_If the Toads inside aren't all pissed off at me, then why are the ones outside mad?_  
"Oh, Luigi," Peach said suddenly, noticing him. She came over. "You look out of breath. Is something wrong?"  
"I don't understand it, Peach," Luigi replied.  
"Understand what?"  
"Everyone outside thinks I've done something to hurt Mario."  
"Oh, goodness!" Peach was shocked. "Why would they think such a thing?"  
"I don't know," Luigi said, shrugging. "They were all pointing at me, saying that I was a horrible brother for hurting him and stuff like that. But I would never hurt him! I don't know what they're talking about."  
"What on earth is wrong with them?" Peach asked softly.  
Luigi suddenly remembered what he had come for. "Oh, Peach, I forgot. Where's Mario?"  
"He should be in his room, I'm not really sure."  
"Okay, thanks," Luigi said quickly as he left.  
As he ran, he somehow got the idea that Mario had been the one who had told everyone about this. He wasn't sure why, but it somehow caused his temper to flare a little. _Why did he do it? What did I do wrong?_ This urged him to run faster. He wanted to know why.

Luigi was about to knock on his brother's door, when he realized that the door was already open. He slowly looked in, careful not to make a sound.  
He saw Mario sitting on the floor, turned away from the doorway, with his knees up to his chest. He was trembling and sniffling, with the thundercloud (that always appeared whenever he was sad, hurt or scared) raining softly above his head. He was whispering about something that was too low to hear, but it didn't sound good.  
"Mario, why did you tell them?" Luigi asked flatly, getting straight to the point. "I didn't do anything!"  
The little wolf let out a terrified yelp before backing away from his brother. "No, don't hurt me again!" he cried.  
Something unnerved Luigi. _Again?_ "Wait a second," he said as he came closer.  
"No, please don't!" Mario cried desperately, covering his head. He was now shaking uncontrollably, and the thundercloud fizzed out a teeny bolt of lightning, followed by an equally small sound of thunder.  
"Mario, wait! Listen to me!" Luigi said, grabbing his brother by the shoulders and making him look up at him. "What do you mean, _again_?"  
Mario timidly glanced up at his brother for a few seconds before saying the four most awful words that Luigi had heard in his life.

"Mr. L, where's your mask?"


End file.
